Eleanor Worthington Cox
| birth_place = Merseyside, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = English | occupation = Actress | known_for = Matilda the Musical The Enfield Haunting }} Eleanor Winifred Worthington Cox (born 21 June 2001) is a British actress from Merseyside most known for portraying Matilda Wormwood in Matilda the Musical for which she won a Laurence Olivier Award for Best Actress, and Janet Hodgson in The Enfield Haunting, for which she received a British Academy Television Award nomination. Worthington Cox is the youngest recipient of an Olivier Award at the age of 10. Cox is also well known from portraying as Polly Renfrew in the CBBC TV adaptation of Jacqueline Wilson's Hetty Feather. Career Prior to starring in Matilda, she was in the chorus for a Bill Kenwright production of Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat at the Liverpool Empire. In September 2011, she was announced to be one four girls playing the lead role of Matilda in Matilda the Musical along with: Cleo Demetriou, Kerry Ingram and Sophia Kiely. She made her debut in October 2011 and performed in the show 2 nights a week. It was a critical success and Matilda was nominated for 10 Olivier awards among the nominations was Best Actress in a Musical for which Demetriou, Ingram, Kiely and Worthington Cox were all nominated. On awards night, Matilda won seven out of the ten nominations. Worthington Cox won Best Actress in a Musical along with her co-stars and currently holds the record for the youngest winner of an Olivier award. She continued to appear in Matilda until 19 August 2012 this time sharing the role with Demetriou, Hayley Canham, Jade Marner and Isobelle Molloy. After finishing Matilda, she filmed the role of Young Princess Aurora in the 2014 film Maleficent. In May 2013, she played Scout in a stage production of To Kill a Mockingbird at Regent's Park Open Air Theatre, sharing her role with Lucy Hutchinson and Izzy Lee. From April to August 2015, she played the role of Blousey Brown in a production of Bugsy Malone at the Lyric Hammersmith. This was the debut production following the theatre's reopening after a £16.5 million redevelopment project. In October 2015, she played Jess in Tomcat, a new play by James Rushbrooke, at Southwark Playhouse, London.[http://southwarkplayhouse.co.uk/archives/tomcat Tomcat]. Southwark Playhouse. Retrieved 22 November 2015 In 2016, she received a British Academy Television Award nomination for her performance in the Sky One mini-series The Enfield Haunting. She was also featured as one of Screen International's "Stars of Tomorrow", the film magazine's annual showcase highlighting outstanding young actors from the UK and Ireland. In 2018, Worthington Cox starred as Cait in Britannia. Personal life Eleanor Winifred Worthington Cox was born in 2001. She has two elder brothers. She has been training at the Formby School of Performing Arts since the age 2 and attends school in Crosby, Merseyside. Filmography Film Television Theatre Awards and nominations References External links * Category:2001 births Category:Living people Category:Laurence Olivier Award winners Category:People educated at Merchant Taylors' Girls' School Category:English child actresses Category:People from Merseyside Category:English musical theatre actresses Category:21st-century English actresses